Silent Cries
by SincerelyInsane
Summary: Life seems to be going great for Sango and Kouga. With the birth of their pups vastly approaching and the feature looking bright, nothing seems it could possibly go wrong. But what if they do? What happens when life as they know it is threatened and the only way out is to fight? Alliances are broken, friendships are crushed. Find out in this thrilling squeal to Uninentions!


[A/N: Sup Peeps? :P Been a while, right? I had to take some time to think...and then I realized how in love with this story I am! :D I'll try to update every other day, so bare with me.]

Silent Cries

Peaceful.

It was the only word to describe the atmosphere as of lately. Forest birds and small mammals chirped and made their natural noises as the sun began to set. Everything seemed to be going fine, there wasn't a single disturbance in sight. So much so, that the very birds that sang so cheerfully even perched on the ledge of the moutain that belonged to the Eastern Yōkai Wolf Tribe, also known as the Yoro clan. As unusual as it may of seemed, things seemed to be silent and peacful around there also. Perhaps...to peaceful.

"Y'ouch! Easy will ya?!" The young, leader of the Eastern Yōkai Wolf Tribe bellowed, sending the very same birds that perched on the edge of the mountain flying in scattered directions. He couldn't take the pain, it was unbearable. The tugging, the snatching, the repeated nagging pulling and digging. It was all becoming far to much for even he to handle. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Relax, you big baby." Unlike her unruly mate, Sango held a calm demeanor as she worked at a normal pace to free her mate's hair of all tangles. She was a bit surprised he had allowed her to groom his thick, black mane. What she wasn't surprised about was his constant whining and complaining. She gave her deep brown eyes a role and continued on with her difficult task at hand. "If it continued to become tangled like this, surely it wouldn't have been long before you had to cut it." The Taijiya attempted to explain to her mate as she ran her finger through the now tangle free area on her mate's head that she had been working so hard on. If Kouga would be quiet, the moment would actually be beautiful in her eyes. She noticed how, despite being possibly almost scared to death, the evening birds continued to sing. She closed her eyes and listened to their performance, as the sounds of the waterfall that ran over their home began to soothe her mind also. She had become so enveloped in the peaceful sounds surrounding her, she had forgotten to be gentle with her mate's tender head.

"Damn it! Aghh!" Kouga complained when his mate accidentally snatched a knot of tangled hair a bit to hard. He knew for sure that she had pulled it out, judging by the amount of pain he felt. He turned his head partially to shoot a glare up at the Taijiya, who in returned shrugged and gave him an innocent, apologetic grin. He couldn't help himself but to grin back. Upon deciding enough was enough, he stood despite his mate's protests. "Oh, quiet. I think ya caused me enough pain today, Don't you?" He chuckled, especially when she stuck her lip out in a pout. "Come on, don't be like that." He stuck his hand out to help her up, knowing that if she tried it on her own, that pregnant belly of hers would get in the way. "Wanna go on a walk with me? It will be nightfall soon and the guys will be returning...it's gonna get pretty noisy in here..." He looked on at his mate in amusement as she turned her head and refused to take his hand. "Am I gonna have to negotiate with you again?" He wasn't surprised when there was yet to be a response from the Taijiya, such a stubborn little thing she was. "I'll catch somethin' to eat...even cook it up how ya like it." The was still silence, causing him to chuckle and shake his head. "Come on, you know you can't turn down food...fatty." A smirk eased its way across his lips when those wide, brown eyes of hers fell upon him in a look of shock. He knew then he was in for it.

"Pardon? Did you seriously just call me fat? I'm not fat!" Sango sprung to her feet, ignoring the hand that he held out to her purposely. She crossed her arms over her blossoming chest, enlarged due to being heavily with child, as she watched her mate cock an eyebrow and look down at her round belly. How could he be so inconsiderate? Sango couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed by the look he gave her, know herself that her belly was ridiculous. "O-Ok, fine. Perhaps I am. But, it's with your pups! Now, let's go...you mentioned food and I'm starving." Sango refused to look at the smug look on the wolf's face. She knew, he knew that he won this one...for now. Oh, how she loathed losing to him! She was a taijiya after all, she couldn't help but feel some sort of competitiveness towards him. Plus, He always gave her that knowing look. Which was down right irritable on that handsome face of his. She stared him down in silence as he did the same to her for what felt like hours. Somehow- at some point, this had turned into a staring contest of pure, award winning awkwardness. Like Kouga, she cocked an eyebrow. Those azure eyes of his burned holes through her very soul, but she was determined. She stuck her hip out, adorning it with a hand and squinted her eyes at him, showing him really who was boss.

Mere minutes felt like hours. A cool breeze had blew between the both of them, and Kouga was damn sure it was from the blizzard Sango created with the icy look she was presenting him with. He sighed, getting over himself and succumbed to defeat. A warm smile took to his lips as he turned his back and jerked his head in direction of the mouth of the cave, signaling her to follow him. "Come on, fatty."

The taijiya's eyes lowered and a human growl was generated from the back of her throat as she trailed after her mate. She knew he was teasing and just being —well, Kouga —But, she couldn't help herself but feel insecure about it. She knew compared to her mate, she was pale; not just physically, but mentally also. He was a youkai, after all. Something she could never be. It still hurt to know she would never fully be his equal. She placed her hands on the roundness of her belly and swore beneath her breath. She knew for a fact Kouga heard her for the moment she peeked up to glance at the back of his head, she caught sight of his elf-like ears perk up a bit. The Taijiya exhaled heavily and increased her pace to catch up with her wolf mate. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Must you ask so many questions, woman?" Kouga turned his head to cast a warm gaze of amusement on the pregnant taijiya. He couldn't help but find it damn cute the way she waddled, and every time he thought about the life growing in her stomach being part of something he created, he became overwhelmed with nothing but pure joy. The wolf extended a hand to grab up his human mate's free one and gave it a gentle squeeze. He had a pleasant surprise planned from the taijiya. He could smell that mutt, meaning Kagome and the others were somewhere close by. Seeing as though it's been a while since Sango seen her friends, he figured a reunion was in order. He would love nothing more than to see the joy on his woman's face.

A thin eyebrow stuck up when the question struck her. She opened her mouth to give a smug answer, but just as she did, she felt herself being swept up into her mate's strong arms. He was gentle with her, more gentle now that she was pregnant. One of her arms extended to drape over her mate's shoulder and partically around the back of his neck, while the other stayed firmly on her belly. Her head nestled safely against his toned chest, giving her the opportunity to listen to his steady heartbeat. Many times before, Kouga carried her down the mountain like this and she was always nearly scared to death. That all changed now, she felt at peace. She watched both their hair whipped wildly in the wind as they descended the mountain. Sango ceased the moment to observe her mate's face. He was so focused, yet he held the air of happiness about him that she knew only she could bring. Her mind proceeded to flash back to the beach where she believed the bundle of joy she held in her belly was conceived. She recalled the night being that of fiery passion, only a wolf-yokai like Kouga could bring about. A gentle smile touched her lips as her mate finally returned her gaze. He looked expecting, like he was waiting for her to respond, which confused her. Sango had became so wrapped up in the moment, she failed to realize that they were now in the presence of guest, which easily made for a awkward situation.

"Geez, wolf. You got her so madly in love with you she hasn't even noticed us. We missed you too, Sango. It's good seein' ya. We've been great, thanks for askin." InuYasha's smug reply filled the taijiya's ears, causing her face to overcome with a reddened tint. "I mean, what? It's only been like a few months since we seen each other, no big deal right?"

The taijiya had yet to find it in her to chance a glance at the others. She stared up at her mate, clearly shocked beyond belief. It took a few moments, but after the embarrassment died down, there was nothing left but that bittersweet mixture of sadness and joy of missing someone for so long and then finally getting to see them again, but in Sango's case it was a few someones. As soon as the taijiya's bare feet touched the ground she embraced every single one of them, even the still envious looking monk. Tears loomed in her eyes as she embraced Kagome, she had deeply missed her best friend. Those tears actually had the chance to fall when the nekomata she had spent her childhood with and grew up with came to nuzzle her. She relied on Kirara so much, it was hard to depart with her. It was a bit of a challenge with her belly getting in the way, but she managed to embrace the cat's large head. She felt bad, almost guilty for being away from the large cat for so long. It had been little over five months that she sent Kirara to assist InuYasha and the others, the longest she's ever been away from the cat.

A smile took to the wolf-youkai's lips as he watched his mate reunite with her friends. The moment was beautiful and heartwarming. He knew Sango needed her friends just as much as she needed him. The smile didn't last long as he sense the serious demeanor given off by the hanyou now at his side. "What bugs you, mutt?" Kouga had grew to know the hanyou over the time they knew one another. He even made a conclusion that InuYasha wasn't so different from himself, but he would never admit to it out loud. With silence from the dog's part, he knew something had to be up.

"I sense him...that bastard Naraku has returned to these lands and he has friends...lots of em'!" The hanyou spoke in an uneasy tone as he studied the ground at his feet. Flash backs of when they had last encountered Naraku replayed in his mind. After they were able to save Sango, the bastard disappeared without a trace and now he's back and as blood-thirsty as ever. He knew what Naraku wanted. Not only did the good-for-nothing son of a bitch watch the Shikon Jewel shards, he wanted to cause chaos. He wanted there to be death and heartache, and by the uneasy feeling InuYasha felt, he knew that's just what Naraku's resurfacing would bring.

Kouga could sense it also. Naraku was back and he wasn't alone, he had friends-thousands of them! Something big was coming their way and they had to be prepared for it. He knew Naraku would return, that snake got off on tormenting them. "...We could have a war on our hands..." The wolf spoke low enough so the conversating women, or the monk couldn't hear. He worried, he worried for the safety of Sango and their unborn pups. Raising a family in the midst of a war was risky business, anything could happen. He knew he would have to be careful and smart, or prepare to face disaster

It took a lot to completely stomp the hanyou, but at the very moment he was lost. What were they going to do? For the sake of the others, he put on a strong face. "I'm gonna hate this to no end...But, I think I ought to let Sesshomaru know. We're gonna need him on our side when the times comes..."

The wolf nodded, having no choice but the agree with the dog. They knew what was to come could very well change the way of life for good, it was bigger than all of them and they need alliances wherever they could get them. Just thinking about what was to come even struck a bit of fear in Kouga's heart, but he would have to remain strong for Sango and his tribe. "Yeah, good idea. And I'll alert the rest of the tribes...Something tells me a few old friends of mine will be standin' behind Naraku's frontlines." Kouga couldn't take his eyes off of his mate. The actions he took from the very moment on would be to fully ensure her safety, he just hoped she would understand it all. Life as they know it was about to change dramatically, and it was going to be difficult with their birth of their children getting closer, it could be any day now. Inwardly, he scolded himself. He knew he shouldn't of impregnated Sango before he knew for sure things would be safe, but he felt the moment had been right and boy, was he wrong.

A twisted smirk adorned the lips of the spider-hanyou as he watched his rivals from Kanna's mirror like it was some sort of movie. Little to InuYasha and the other's knowledge, Naraku had been watching them from some time now. He knew their weaknesses and all their little secrets and he full well planned on using them against them. They all had something he wanted and he intended on taking it from them by force. "Heads shall roll and blood shall be spilled..." The dark, demon lord spoke as he turned to face an entire audience of his loyal followers and allies. It was unusual for him to take so many followers, but with curs like InuYasha and his brother Sesshomaru getting stronger by the days, it was in order. "War shall be waged and we shall destroy every last one of them. We will leave no survivors. Show no mercy. Kill women and children alike. Burn villages, prey on the weak, the old and the ill. The time is now we make our stand."

Three familiar faces were amongst Naraku's spectators. Akuma stood beside Taichi, their expressions read deadly. With their tribes combined, they were far larger than Kouga's tribe and they planned on using that as an advantage. "Leave the wolves to us, My lord. I plan on making Kouga yelp and whimper for help like the little bitch that he is..." Taichi's lips curled into a sinister smirk when given a nod of approval by Naraku. "Not only will we bring you Kouga's head on a platter, we will bring you his shards of the Jewel Of Four Souls as well." Akuma added on, arching his clawed fingers as if he could already feel them ripping through the young eastern leader's flesh. Somehow, Kouga had managed to get the best of both of them and now they sought revenge. Together as a duo, they knew damn well Kouga or his followers wouldn't stand a fighting chance. They were back, and they meant business.

Also amongst Naraku's audience was Kohaku, Sango's younger brother. About a year or so ago he was possessed by Naraku, using a Sacred Jewel shard that had been placed at the back of his neck. His expression was serious as he silently listened to his lord's speech. He knew what was coming and he could comprehend what he must do. He thought back to the girl he saw on the mountain that day. She wore an outfit just like his and her appearance was somewhat similar to his own also. He also knew just by the situation she was in, she more than likely meant something to the wolves. He knew what his goal was, and that was to slay her. He had thought about her ever since that day and he knew the only way to rid her from his thoughts was to fully wipe her off the face of this planet permanently.


End file.
